


A Life Worth Living

by hedaclexuh



Series: To Build a Home [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Kids, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, M/M, Smut, artist!Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Octavia and Lincoln are loving parents and Clarke and Lexa are constantly travelling. It doesn't leave room for kids, but they don't mind. Eventually, Lictavias kids decide they want to join Clexa on an adventure. Linctavia sends the kids with their aunts and enjoy some time to themselves.Anya and Raven are married, Bellamy and Murphy are married, everyone is related and happy. The kids are cute and wild.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lincoln and Octavia have a family movie night.

The large tv mounted on the wall was playing Moana and the family was contentedly sprawled around the large sectional watching it. Lincoln was sitting on the largest part of the couch, legs extended on an ottoman in front of him. On one side of him Octavia sat with her head on his muscular shoulder, fiddling with the diamond on her ring with her other hand. On his other side sat Colin and Arizona. The older, strong willed boy tugging on his sisters curls every once in awhile which pulled a screech from the four year old every time and disrupted the family movie nights peace until Octavia or Lincoln would stop the two from arguing. It hadn't been long since their last round of this when Arizona pipes up. 

“Momma can I have more popcorn?” The little girl whines, using the puppy dog eyes her uncle Bellamy had taught her. If she had asked Lincoln, Octavia knew he would have broken and given Zo what she wanted. However, the brunette stands firm, unwrapping herself from her husbands arm and tickling a finger under the girl's chin. 

“Tomorrow baby.” She promises, noticing the yawn falling from her daughter's mouth as she settles back against Lincoln’s chest. 

By the time the credits roll across the screen, both the two kids, and Octavia were asleep and Lincoln sighs happily, drinking in the sight of his beautiful, happy family. 

Colin had inherited his mother's straight brown hair and piercing blue green eyes. Those eyes had been able to go straight to his soul through all the years he and O had been together, which was no different now with their son. 

Arizona, tiny for her age, had beautiful black curls, much like her uncle, and got big brown eyes from Lincoln. 

After a minute or two of admiring them, he carefully slides out from under Octavia, making sure she stays asleep, and scoops sleeping Arizona into his arms. He deposits the little one in her bed, tucking her under the blankets, and returns, doing the same with 6 year old Colin. 

Now with only his wife to get to bed, Lincoln picks up the tiny woman bridal style, worrying he'd woken her when she shifts in his arms, but relaxes when she simply unconsciously curls closer to his chest. Lincoln carries her upstairs and into their room, gently laying her into the bed and pulling the covers up over her shoulder, dropping a kiss on her head. 

For a while he sketches in his journal, thinking back to the image of his sleeping wife and children and copying it down onto paper in a way only he could. When he was finishing up the drawing Lincoln hears the telltale tiny groan Octavia always made when she woke up. 

“Hey baby” she whispers, tired voice raspy and eyes blinking rapidly to keep them open. Lincoln simply smiles at her, setting a strong hand on his wife's cheek. “C’mere” she says, smiling as he slips under the covers with her, pulling Octavia into his chest. 

“I love you,” he whispers into her hair, hearing the phrase repeated back to him before they both drift into sweet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a peaceful night at home together after a very long, stressful day.

Clarke dipped a skinny paintbrush into orange paint, effortlessly swiping it across the canvas in front of her. The sunset she was painting was close to done and coming along very nicely if she did say so herself. A few minutes later the blonde was finishing the mountains in the background when she heard the front door slam open and shut and high heels clacking across the floor. 

Clarke looked up as Lexa dropped her purse on the coffee table, collapsing onto the leather couch and kicking off her shoes in the process. 

“Hey Lex,” the girl greeted from her perch in front of her canvas, amazed by the brunettes beauty even after her long day at work. 

“Hey,” Lexa responded softly from the couch. “Did you by chance make dinner babe? I'm starving.” 

“Shit.” Clarke said, jumping up from her stool and nearly knocking it over. “I was so busy painting I didn't even think of it and-” 

“Hey hey hey.” Lexa padded, now barefoot, over to Clarke and pressed a kiss to her pouted lips. “It's okay, we’ll order take out.” She mumbles tiredly. 

“Okay…” the blonde leaned into her wife, content with whatever as long as Lexa was too.

* * *

After Clarke ordered Thai food from their favorite restaurant over the phone, she returned to where Lexa was tapping out an email on her phone. 

“How was work?” She asked, curling up next to Lexa on the couch. 

“God, don't get me started.” The brunette rolled her eyes. Clarke only remains looking at her, knowing it helps Lexa to rant about her day. 

“Well yanno that big case I've been working on?” She started, not waiting for Clarke to respond. “Well me and my team have been putting so much into helping them win and we lost the case, not to mention that my secretary was being a complete bitch today and I got assigned three new cases.” Lexa mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose and barely stopping for a breath.

“Well what's important is that you're here with me now and you made it through the day.” Clarke soothed, clicking Lexa’s phone off and letting her melt into her lap. She played with her long brown hair to help relieve the stress of the day. 

The two women stayed on the couch, perfectly content with simply being with each other. Soon the doorbell rang, which pulled them both from their peaceful embrace and dragged Clarke to the door. She quickly paid for the food and flopped back onto the couch with a bag containing several containers of food. 

The two moved to the floor, a tradition when they ordered take out they'd had since the first time they had one of their makeshift picnics. 

Despite Clarke‘s slim frame she grabbed 4 containers of food and started chowing down on the spicy deliciousness. Lexa sat cross legged next to her sprawled out wife and began eating out of one of the containers from the still large pile remaining. 

After a while Lexa turned on a movie and her and Clarke, still on the floor, curled up together against some pillows to enjoy the rest of their peaceful night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my best friend again and any comments/kudos are very appreciated.
> 
> https://happenedtobuildahome.tumblr.com  
> Visit our tumblr for updates, sneak peaks, fan art, to ask questions or just to chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa stop by Lincoln and Octavia's apartment but they don't find what they were expecting.

“Hello?” Clarke called through the dark house, peeking through the window on the door. They had planned for a lunch outing but when they arrived no one answered the door. “Lex, maybe you shouldn’t have picked the lock. They might not even be home.”

“Clarke don’t be ridiculous their car is in the driveway.” Lexa rolled her eyes and continued into the house before hearing a scream and stopping immediately. “Clarke stay here don’t move.” 

“Lexa are you kidding? We need to call the cops or something!” Clarke whisper-yelled.

“Octavia is the cops. Just stay here, I’ll be right back.” She mumbled before making her way to the kids screaming. It was coming from the playroom. There was a chair pushed up against the door, blocking the kids from getting out. Immediately after Lexa pushed the chair away, the kids came racing out of the room, right into Lexa’s outstretched arms.

“Are you alright?” She checked over both kids who were squirming in her arms, clearly glad to be out of the room before awkwardly making her way to the front door where Clarke was waiting, phone in hand, dialed to call the cops. 

“Hey guys! Where are your parents?” Clarke picked Arizona up, placed her on her hip and looked at Lexa expectantly. Colin hugged her legs and she quietly ruffled his dark hair.

“They were locked in the playroom. I think I heard some banging coming from upstairs, should I go check?” Lexa looked back towards the staircase and then back to Clarke. 

“You can’t go alone, we don't know what's in there!I’m coming with you.” Clarke stated, walking towards the staircase and all Lexa could do was awkwardly lead Colin along behind them. “See it’s coming from their bedroom.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed open the bedroom door, immediately shielding Zo’s and her own eyes and screaming. Lincoln's bare ass was front and center while Octavia had her long legs wrapped around his waist.

“Clarke what is it?” Lexa asked worriedly, stepping up behind her girlfriend and immediately reaching out and slamming the bedroom door shut once she saw what was inside. “Arizona, Colin, let’s go downstairs okay?” She presses lightly on the young boys back, then grabs Clarke’s arm to lead her from her spot frozen in front of the door to downstairs. 

“Lexa. Oh my god tell me I did not just see that. This is all a nightmare isn’t it? Pinch my arm I beg you.” Clarke was losing her composure and Lexa took Arizona from her arms, worried she would drop the little girl, and placed her on the floor to join her brother in front of the tv.

“Clarke, it’s not a big deal. I’m sure they’re much more mortified than you are. Let’s just take the kids out for lunch and when we get back you can freak out on them instead of me, alright?” Lexa was holding her upper arms softly and bending her knees slightly to look Clarke in the eyes.

“I’m not freaking out,” Clarke scoffed.

“Okay then, let’s go out for some lunch.” She turned to the kids who were watching them expectantly.

“C’mon Zo.” Clarke opened her arms and the little girl ran to her and was immediately picked up again. Colin got up and followed Clarke and his sister out the door while Lexa left a note for the lovebirds upstairs.

_Went out for lunch with the kids. Have fun, don’t get too rowdy._

_Lexa ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> Check us out on tumblr at https://happenedtobuildahome.tumblr.com for updates, sneak peaks, fan art, and for questions asked and answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Lexa go to the gym and Lincoln tells Lexa some big news. 
> 
> Octavia and Clarke go to the park with the kids.

The smell of sweat quickly enveloped Lincoln and Lexa as they walked into the gym. The two dumped their gym bags into the locker room, eager to get started. Working out had always been an outlet for both of them. 

The old friends fell into their familiar routine of stretching, warming up, and quickly getting into more hardcore exercise, which was easy for the athletic pair. 

Lexa started on a treadmill, the evenly timed pounding of her feet on the machine almost as good a stress relief and almost as soothing as Clarke’s gentle fingers running through her hair. She looked over at Lincoln who was still flipping through his phone to find music nearly five minutes after Lexa had already finished choosing her own. She'd noticed her cousin had been acting a little out of it but waved it off as another late night or long day. 

They had only been working out for no more than an hour when Lincoln slowed down his pace. 

“Maybe we should call it a day?” He suggested, grabbing a towel to wipe sweat from his forehead. Lexa wrinkled her nose, confused about why he wanted to stop nearly three times sooner than they usually did. 

“Is everything alright?” The brunette asked, concerned. 

“Of course.” Lincoln gave a tight lipped smile. Lexa raised one eyebrow, the simple gesture enough to signify she knew he was lying. At first Lincoln tried to resist but even as he turned away he could feel her sharp green eyes bore into his back. So he turned back on his heel, sighing. 

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone this.” He gave Lexa a pointed look, but still continued on. “A few weeks ago… we found out Octavia and I are expecting again,” Lincoln said, a real smile dancing across his lips even though he was reluctant to tell her. “She's already having trouble sleeping with all the nausea, which means I’m not getting much sleep either.” A huge smile crossed over Lexa’s face, one she usually reserved for Clarke. This occasion seemed special enough to offer it to Lincoln as well.

“Lincoln that is incredible!” She exclaimed. “Have you told Arizona and Colin yet?” 

“No not yet, O doesn't know how Zo’s gonna take it, since she’s been the baby for so long. Remember Colin didn't react well at first when she was born,” he ranted. 

“Remember that if either of you need anything at all, you know Clarke and I are both always available to help.” Lexa offered. 

Lincoln mumbled a “thank you” and hugged cousin. 

“Have you and Clarke ever thought about having kids?” He asked. 

“She has casually mentioned it once or twice. Although it is usually after ranting about one of your children.” Lexa smirked. “But I don't think I would be able to do it. I have never thought I would be a good mother. I wouldn’t know what to do.” 

“Lex.” Lincoln set a hand on the shorter woman’s shoulder. “You would be an absolutely amazing mother. I've seen you around Arizona and Colin. Most of all I know how happy kids make both of you.” He assured. “If that's what you and Clarke want, don't let the illusion of what you think you might do wrong hold you back.” 

“Thanks Linc’.” Lexa smiled again, grabbing her stuff and sitting down to change out of her running shoes. “I have one question. If Octavia is pregnant, what about the other day when you two were…” she trailed off, which drew a small laugh from Lincoln. 

“Don't worry, the doctor said it was perfectly fine right up until the day the baby is born. And, to quote my wife, “just because there's a baby inside me doesn't mean you can't be in there too.” He blushed. 

Lexa huffed out a laugh and put an arm around Lincoln’s waist as the two walked out of the gym.

* * *

Clarke and Octavia walked from Octavia's red SUV to the park with Zo and Colin running ahead of them. For a second Clarke jogged ahead to catch the kids but Octavia waved her back. 

“Trust me, with them 50 feet away, this is the most quiet I'll hear for about a week.” The slim brunette smiled tiredly. 

“Good point, good point.” Clarke laughed, sinking into a park bench. Octavia lowered herself onto it as well. She sat with one hand lightly resting on her stomach and the other across the top of the bench. 

A few minutes later Colin and Zo were playing in the sand pit, providing the old friends some time alone, or as close to it as they could get. 

“So we breached the building and Bellamy tells me to stay at the entrance to keep watch. I get that he worries and all but I easily do everything he does on the job and I started in the academy before he even did.” Octavia was ranting. “Are you even listening?!” She nudged Clarke, pulling her from her spaced out state. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Of course” The blonde looked blankly at Octavia. 

“What were you even spacing about.” The smaller woman laughs, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh the kids reminded me of the time we went to the beach with the gang back in freshman year of college.” Clarke started. “Lexa was running through the water with Bell’s dog, laughing and smiling, hair blowing in the wind, and I'd never seen anything so beautiful. That was the moment I realized I'd fallen hard for her.” 

The far off look in Clarke’s eyes returned as she talked about her love. She didn’t focus again until Octavia spoke.

“And you call me a lovesick fool. I love you two.” 

Just then Colin ran up to them, Arizona not far from him, “mama, mama, can we get ice cream??” They jumped up and down at the realization of the ice cream truck getting closer and closer to their location. 

“I don-” Octavia started but was cut off by Clarke’s hand over her mouth.

“Of course you can.” Clarke smiled.

“Claaaaarke do you realize how crazy they're going to get?” Octavia complained, reluctantly following her friend following her running kids. 

“Eh they'll run it all off here.” Clarke waved her hand. “Besides what kind of aunt would I be if I didn't spoil them and send them back to you all sugared up?” She winked. 

“Two chocolate cones.” The blonde requested from the man at the ice cream truck, pulling a couple bills from her pocket to pay. She handed the ice cream to the two ecstatic children. They thanked her and sat down for less than 5 minutes, gobbling it down before they resumed running around on the playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Check us out on tumblr at https://happenedtobuildahome.tumblr.com  
> Comments/kudos are very appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang (minus Anya and Raven) go to Octavia and Lincoln's for some dinner and a volleyball game.

Clarke and Lexa pulled their sports car into Lincoln and Octavia’s driveway, next to Murphy’s red Jeep. As they approached the front door, Octavia stepped out it in a light, flowery sundress, with a cute smile on her face. 

“Hey my favorite lesbians! Y-” She started. 

“Actually, i’m bisexual, honey.” Clarke interrupted. 

She rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend. “Whatever Clarkeylou” Octavia smirked. “Anyway, you're going to love the food Lincoln made,” she raved. She clearly would have kept on if Clarke hadn’t gently pushed past her. 

“Let's go see the master chef.” Clarke walked into the house with Lexa close on her heels.

“Hello Lincoln” Lexa greeted her cousin when she, Clarke and Octavia walked into the kitchen. 

“Lexa, Clarke.” He nodded, only glancing up from the potatoes he was cutting for a second before he returned to the task at hand. 

“Nice apron Lincoln.” Murphy huffed as he walked into the kitchen. 

Lincoln shrugged. “I’m always for kitchen safety.” He smirked slightly. 

“Murphy when did you get here?” Octavia inquired from her perch on a stool close to where Lincoln was cooking. 

“Eh, half hour ish.” He shrugged. Octavia simply shook her head and laughed, not surprised.

“So, party people.” Murphy jumped up onto the counter, which got him a slap from Lincoln but he didn’t move. “When’s this thing starting? I've been napping in your living room since I got here.” 

“Well. If your man would ever get here.” Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“Where is our _second _, favorite Blake cop?” Clarke emphasized ‘second’ from where she was sitting across the small kitchen table from Octavia, balanced on Lexa’s lap.__

__“He had to finish up some paperwork on his undercover gig from the last week at the station, he'll be here soon.” The hostess slid off her stool to peek and see if Bellamy had gotten there yet._ _

__“Yeah.” Murphy nodded. “Nights have been pretty boring at our place without him this week.” He smirked._ _

__Octavia covered her ears and buried her face into Lincoln’s strong chest where he had turned to listen to the conversation. “Murphy. We had a deal. I let you sleep on my couch if you don't tell me details about you and my brothers sex life.” She shuddered. Murphy only laughs._ _

__Lexa whispered a tiny “ew” in Clarke’s ear and Clarke tried to hold back a giggle. She was saved by the doorbell ringing. Barefoot, Octavia ran to the door, followed closely by Murphy who was trying not to look too excited. By the time the two had gotten to the door, Arizona and Colin were already there. They had ran from their previous spot watching tv, knowing their uncle Bellamy was the only one who ever rang the doorbell._ _

__The two kids jumped on him immediately after Murphy opened the door, the man was still wearing his police uniform. He picked both kids up at once and hugged them._ _

__“Hey O” Bellamy greeted his baby sister with a warm hug, attempting to detach her kids from around his legs. “Missed you John.” Bellamy pulled his boyfriend into a quick kiss. Quiet enough so Octavia wouldn't hear, he whispered, “more later” into his ear._ _

__Soon after Bellamy’s arrival Clarke suggested a volleyball game in the backyard, and everyone eagerly agreed._ _

__Bellamy, Octavia, Lexa and Colin took one side of the net, with Clarke, Lincoln, Murphy, and Arizona on the other. With Bellamy’s height, his team was easily winning. A couple points away from the one that would secure their win, Octavia dove down onto her stomach to pop the ball into the air, which drew immediate concern from everyone when she didn’t get up right away._ _

__Murphy caught the ball and Lincoln jogged to Octavia’s side, gently helping her up. “I'm fine babe, it's just sand.” She insisted when Lincoln requested that she sits out for the rest of the game. Confusion was displayed across most of the others faces, but Lexa just smirked at Lincoln when no one else was watching._ _

__A little later everyone was eating dinner, and of course Murphy had to crack a joke. “Good food big guy.” He nodded toward Lincoln, shoving a bite of chicken into his mouth. “Much better than that spiked lemonade you gave me back in college.” He winked._ _

__“Oh god.” Lincoln laughed._ _

__“I think I'd like to hear this story.” Bellamy leaned forward in his chair. Lincoln sent a pleading look toward Octavia, not wanting to tell the story, and she sighed before starting into it._ _

__“So. Sophomore year. This one.” Octavia gestured toward Murphy. “Had a huge crush on me, which obviously made my man here insanely mad, so one day when a bunch of us were gonna hang out, Lincoln cancelled with the others and got Murphy drunk enough to agree that Bellamy was hot. I was there, secretly recording all of it and he wasn't about to be humiliated by going back on his word. Hasn't stared at my butt since.” The brunette finished, making sure the kids were still at the other side of the yard on the slide before the last part._ _

__“Way to go Lincoln!” Clarke whistled, reaching over Lexa to high five him. Lincoln waved her away, saying something about how he was sure she'd do the same._ _

__“I think we all know he went with the better Blake.” Bellamy smirked. Murphy smiled._ _

__“Alright. Ew. Well anyway while I still have your guys attention, Lincoln and I have an announcement.” Octavia said and pulled him to a stand with her._ _

__“We’re going to have baby number three!” Lincoln said happily, wrapping a hand around his wife's stomach._ _

__Everyone immediately erupted with congratulations._ _

__“Oh my god. How did you not tell me?” Clarke questioned her best friend, at the same time throwing her arms around her in a hug._ _

__“Well your girl over here has known for a few days already.” Octavia redirected Clarke to Lexa for a bit in order to talk to Bellamy and Murphy._ _

__“Congratulations you two. Think we can both agree we all ended up with exactly who we were meant to be with.” Murphy directed his permanent smirk up to Bellamy and Octavia agreed, reaching up on her toes to kiss Lincoln and hugging Bellamy, thanking him for his “congrats baby sister.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We do read your comments even if we haven't replied and we greatly appreciate them. check us out on tumblr at http://happenedtobuildahome.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa prepare for their next trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry we haven't posted in a while. It's been so busy this summer with el at camp and friends visiting me. the next chapter is started and i'm going on a long drive tomorrow so i may be able to work on some one shots to add on so fingers crossed!

It was the morning of their last day in Los Angeles and Clarke woke up first. She opened her eyes to see Lexa, still sleeping, curled into her. She simply admired her beauty at first, lightly running her hand through the brunettes mane of curly brown hair but soon lust got the better of her and she started to place wet kisses down her girlfriend's neck. 

When Clarke was nearing the place where her neck joined her shoulder, the brunette woke up with a yawn and the two locked eyes for a brief second before Lexa leaned forward and locked Clarke’s pink lips to her own. 

The blonde pulled Lexa’s swollen bottom lip into her mouth and when Lexa responded with a sharp breath in, she nipped at it gently. Lexa shyly explored Clarke’s mouth with her tongue as she pulled her closer, closing the gap between their bodies. 

Clarke pulled away slightly as Lexa smiled into the kiss, leaning their foreheads together.

“I think you're a little overdressed babe.” Clarke whispered breathily. Upon her agreement, Clarke lifted Lexa’s shirt, which was actually Clarke’s favourite Harvard hoodie, off her toned body and discarded it somewhere on the floor. She also quickly threw off her own t-shirt, eager for her skin to once again touch Lexa’s without barriers. 

Having slept braless, Lexa’s breasts were ready for Clarke’s mouth, her nipples were already hard and a small gasp escaped the brunettes lips as Clarke’s tongue circled the heated skin before bringing it into her warm mouth. Clarke continued to suck at her loves breasts, enjoying the way Lexa’s hands twisted into her hair. 

“Babe I need you.” Lexa begged incoherently into Clarke’s messy hair. Knowing she was getting impatient, the blonde sat up and let Lexa reach behind her back. Lexa undid the flimsy black lace bra and lowered her hot mouth to Clarke’s pink nipple, one hand squeezing the other breast. 

The heat between Clarke’s legs heightened rapidly. She gently pulled Lexa’s head away and connected their lips once again with her hands against Lexa’s chest to press her to the bed. 

Now on top of Lexa, Clarke crossed one leg under hers and wiggled slightly so she could rub against her girlfriend and relieve the pressure the women were feeling. 

Both Lexa and Clarke’s moans were growing and it was becoming clear that Lexa was especially close. Wanting to be able to push her over the edge, Clarke changed her angle to better grind against Lexa’s heat. As she moved she looked up for a second from the green eyes in front of her to the clock and cursed loudly. 

“We were supposed to be at Octavia and Lincoln’s 10 minutes ago…” Clarke jumped up. “The kids wanted to say goodbye and apparently O made some kind of cookies for the plane ride, scary I know.” The blonde rushed around, searching for a pair of jeans to throw on. 

“Right in front of you Clarke.” Lexa mumbled softly. Clarke looked in front of her, seeing the jeans she was looking for and she rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. 

Five minutes later Clarke had managed to get her ripped jeans and a red sweatshirt on, run a brush through her hair, and help Lexa dress in a button down, her hair pulled back into a neat braid. 

Clarke rushed both of them to the car, knowing what her best friends attitude would be if they were too late, but having a feeling she would enjoy her and Lexa’s excuse. 

Lexa insisted on driving and the blonde knew from her silence and dead focus on the road that something was up. 

“What's wrong babe?” She asked, reaching over to the driver's seat to lay a hand on the other woman's thigh. 

She was answered with a quick “nothing,” but by the tiny jerk Lexa made when Clarke rubbed her thumb over her thigh, the blonde knew exactly what was wrong. 

A few minutes later, Lexa pulled up to the Forrest’s and the two walked inside the unlocked door, Lexa looking back longingly at the car. She knew she must really be desperate if she considered letting Clarke finish her in the back seat. 

“Hey hey.” Octavia greeted them, pushing a piece of hair out of her face that had fallen out of her bun. “What've you guys been up to?” She asked. 

Lexa remained stoic and left Clarke to answer any questions that were asked. 

“Yannow, just the usual before we leave for a while.” She smiled knowingly at Lexa. “How about you?”

“Just helping this one out with some math stuff.” Octavia gestured to Colin who was still sitting on the couch. 

“More like me helping you.” The boy mumbled sarcastically as he glanced up from the papers in his lap just long enough for his mom to flick his hat off of his head. 

“Lincoln should be-” Octavia started, cut off by her husband walking down the stairs. Lincoln goes over to the couch, Arizona wrapped in a towel in his arms. He dries the little girl off quickly and slides her into her ballet leotard and skirt he had left on the couch after folding yesterday's laundry. 

Still not far into the door, Clarke admired Lincoln and Zo with a far away look in her eyes. Despite the frustrating morning Lexa had, the look in Clarke’s eyes didn't go unnoticed by her and she thought back to her conversation with Lincoln, and once again went through the mental debate of loving kids and wanting Clarke to be happy, but not trusting herself to be a mother. 

In watching Octavia struggle to pull Arizona’s brown hair into a bun for her dance class, Lexa sat down next to them and gently pushed the short brunettes hands away. She twisted Zo’s hair up with an expertise that only someone born with curly hair can posses. Clarke’s lips turned into a smile without her realization as she watched Lexa with their niece. 

“Hey, you two want something to drink?” Lincoln stood next to his cousin. 

“Depends. What's the strongest you've got?” Clarke smirked. Everyone groaned at the thought of her party days. 

“You get water.” Octavia rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde. “Babe, would you be a dear and get all four of us glasses?” She rose on her toes to place a kiss on Lincoln’s cheek. “I need to talk to Clarke.” 

Lincoln and Lexa went to the kitchen, closely followed by Arizona and Colin. Once they were out of earshot, Octavia pulled Clarke down onto the couch next to her. 

“So what's up with Lex?” The brunette asked. “She seems super on edge.”

“Well.” Clarke ran her tongue between her lips. “I left her quite literally, _on edge _this morning before I realized we had to come here. I thought she would explode before we got here.”__

__Octavia’s mouth dropped open and a huge smile quickly appeared on her face. “Ahhhhh, my best friend and her girl getting it on when they're supposed to be at my house. I be-” she started excitedly, but was cut off by Clarke’s hand over her mouth._ _

__“I don't think I wanna know what comes next in that sentence,” the blonde said._ _

__“Probably not.” Octavia smirked. Just then Lincoln came back into the living room, followed by Lexa, Zo and Colin._ _

__“I’m gonna go drop Zo off at ballet, have a nice visit I'll be back in ten minutes.” Lincoln leaned over to kiss the top of his wife's head before he led Arizona out the door._ _

__The three women talked about Lexa and Clarke’s upcoming trip to Ireland they left for next morning until Lincoln arrived home and the four moved the conversation to the dining room where they snacked on the cookies Octavia had baked herself._ _

__Lexa gently reminded the blonde of all the packing they still had to do once Lincoln left again to pick Arizona up._ _

__“I guess that's our cue.” Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia and expressed how much she would miss her in the upcoming weeks. They all exchanged hugs. The longest hugs were between Arizona and Colin and their aunts as they were held up and off of the ground in tight embraces._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We love your comments/kudos and are always thirsty for more. Find us on tumblr at happenedtobuildahome (my aesthetics post got over 60 notes which is definitely a record for me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter up! This is written by my best friend and we will both add on one shots to the series set in the past. Thanks for reading and we would love to read comments.  
> Find us on tumblr at happenedtobuildahome for fan art, updates and to send suggestions or questions.


End file.
